


Day 28 - Doing Something Ridiculous

by BriMac0518



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Science Boyfriends - Bruce Banner/Tony Stark [28]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros, Science Husbands, Stanner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21565567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMac0518/pseuds/BriMac0518
Summary: Who knew something so simple as preparing a meal together could devolve into utter chaos so quickly?
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Tony Stark
Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Science Boyfriends - Bruce Banner/Tony Stark [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/56070
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Day 28 - Doing Something Ridiculous

**Author's Note:**

> Bit late on this one, sorry! Had a rough couple of days thanks to some chronic conditions of mine. Better late than never, though, am I right? Hope you guys like it. Feel free to let me know what you think. I would love to hear from you!
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: Do not repost my work anywhere. I do not give my permission.

"How can you not have a preference on rock bands?" Tony glanced back at Bruce as the scientist was helping him prepare a meal in the kitchen.

"I always thought it was too loud. Then after the big green guy came along, I stuck to classical since it helped keep me calm," Bruce said, shrugging as he chopped vegetables at the counter by the stove.

Tony was seasoning some meat so he could put it in the pan and whip them up a quick stir fry. He shook his head. "That's the whole point of rock music, Brucie. It's supposed to be loud. That's a big part of what makes it awesome."

"To each their own, Tony," Bruce replied. He sounded amused as he chopped a green pepper.

"Seriously, what's the last rock song you listened to?" Tony refocused on the meat.

"I don't know. Whatever the last song that you had playing in the lab was?" He really didn't know the names of the songs or the bands that performed them. He just knew Tony liked them enough to play them any time he worked.

"Back in Black by AC/DC. You're telling me you don't like that one? It's a classic!" Tony turned to face Bruce fully.

"If you say so? If you like it, Tony, great. I'm just not a fan. I prefer instrumental music." Bruce pulled another bit of pepper over to start chopping that.

"You're no fun." Tony picked up a dish towel and lobbed it at the back of Bruce's head. Not hard enough to hurt. Apparently he was a lousy aim, however, since it went past Bruce and hit an open container of flour. Tony's eyes widened when the container wobbled before slipping off the shelf, dumping its contents over the counter as well as Bruce himself.

Bruce's shoulders rose and fell slowly and Tony watched him closely before Bruce turned to face him. His face, hair and the front of his torso were white with flour and he reached up to carefully wipe flour off of his face so he could open his eyes.

"For the record, I didn't mean to do that! Not gonna lie, that was pretty hilarious though." He'd regret that statement. He knew he would. It was the truth, however. He was having a difficult time not laughing.

Then Bruce reached into the container, picking up a handful of what flour was left. He flung it at Tony, catching him right in the face and making him sputter. He could taste it on his tongue and went to the sink to rinse his mouth out. He managed to get most of it. He turned to look at Bruce again.

"Uh, foul! I told you I didn't mean to do that!" Tony crossed his arms over his chest, his black t-shirt sprinkled with a generous amount of flour.

"Didn't change the fact that you found it hilarious either way," Bruce said, briskly rubbing flour from his hair. It looked like it was snowing. "Getting you back? Now that was hilarious."

"Oh yeah?" The first thing Tony found was some leftover cake from the previous day and before he could talk himself out of it, he flung it at Bruce. Chocolate icing as well as flour covered his face after that.

"Oh, now it's on." Bruce lunged for anything near as did Tony and in short order, the kitchen was a war zone, covered in food and ingredients with the two men at the center of the chaos.

Food went everywhere. Counters, floor, walls, appliances. Even the ceiling. And especially on Bruce and Tony. Their dinner forgotten, the two men finally stopped flinging food at each other when they ran out of ammunition, panting a bit from their exertions. They stared at each other from opposite sides of the kitchen island, Bruce with cake in his hair and Tony with egg on his face among other things, then collapsed into laughter.

Tony was in tears, having to lean heavily against the countertop to remain upright. He nearly slipped a few times in the process thanks to all the crap that was on the floor. Bruce didn't seem to be fairing much better. Once they regained control of themselves, they looked at each other again, breathless from laughter, both of them grinning like idiots.

"I fucking love you," Tony said, chuckling. He reached up and wiped a bit of egg off of his face.

"I love you too. You're totally cleaning this up," Bruce replied, grinning widely at Tony.

"Wait, what?"

**Author's Note:**

> Want to get updates on my writing? Come say hi on my social media. I’d love to hear from you! :)
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/BriMac0518)   
>  [tumblr](http://brimac0518.tumblr.com)   
>  [Instagram](http://instagram.com/brimac0518/)   
> 


End file.
